


Curlz and Vasari go to the Pool

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Original Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: A dorky skeleton and his bizarre, otherworldly roommate go to the pool





	Curlz and Vasari go to the Pool

“Vasari, come on. The apartments are all getting fumigated and you have to go outside.” The tall skeleton tapped his foot, already dressed in a baggy beige sweater and long sweatpants.

“No!” hissed the black boned creature hiding in the pile of pillows, a clawed hand waving him off. “I won’t make myself sick and you should take those stupid coverings off, too!”

“It’s only till we can get to the pool, V,” sighed the much beliegered companion, holding up some lime green swim trunks in a size much smaller than his own. “And then you only have to keep this on. You won’t get sick if you only cover your pelvis area, right?”

Bright crimson eyes peered at the trunks for a moment, then a skull popped out, boney ridges flaring out above the ear holes, “Curlz….when did you buy those?”

“When I realized we’d have to spend a whole summer day outside the house.” Curlz smirked a bit, kneeling to be more on Vasari’s level. “Buddy, I wasn’t gonna make you wear all your clothes the whole time. I know it makes you sick; I don’t want to do that to you.”

“I…I know that but…” Vasari blinked , somehow managing to look petulant despite his sharp teeth, “Do I really have to wear that all day?”

“Yep. Unfortunately, V, it’s kinda illegal to go outside without clothes, even if you’re a skeleton. Besides, what if your little egg chute shows up while you’re in public? That’s super duper illegal.” Curlz laughs as bright red magic dusts across his roommate’s face.

“I would not expose myself in public! That’s indecent!” Vasari emerged fully, snatching the shorts and putting them on. “You’re horrible, Curlz. Be glad you are my chosen vassal or I’d wreck your house for that insult.”

“Sure you would, V. Now come get in the shirt I got you and we’ll head to the pool. I even got you that air freshener you like in the car, the coconut scented one?” Curlz walked off. Knowing where an indoor pool was had its perks, and napping while Vasari swam around was one of them.

“Oh good! I’ll need it to drown out the scent of your nasty friends!” the spiny skeleton chirped, rushing to put on a basic white t-shirt. The sooner he got dressed, the sooner he could get to the pool and be mostly free again.

Keys jingling as he picked them up, Curlz sighed and shook his head. Sometimes it was like babysitting a preteen, living with Vasari, but he wouldn’t trade him in for anybody else.


End file.
